Taking Out from the Trash
Taking Out from the Trash is my first serious work in DYOM. It's my first mafia work too. The story is about Luca, who just became a member of Cantellaci family in Las Venturas. ''Story Luca was a simple man that loved nature. He has a small house near Maco Bridge. One day he has just walking around the town, when suddenly he saw that 3 men are beating a little businessman. Luca wasn’t stupid, he beat up the thugs. Businessman, named himself as Hans, was happy that kind men are still living. From this, Luca had a work, money and was happy. But he didn’t know that the businessman was a mafiosi and worked for the biggest family in Las Venturas, Cantellaci family. Now Luca must do all jobs for the family, and do them well, because The Family doesn’t forgive the mistakes... Characters Luca A 28 years old simple man, he loves the nature, the science and all that in futuristic style. He always wanted to be an actor or something like this, but because his father’s death and the note that he leaved where he said that “you can be an actor, whatever, but please, don’t forget about my work, son”, Luca leaved this idea. Now he works for “some family” like he said in the letter to his brother, Thomas. Friendship: Protagonist Weapons using: Pistol,AK47 Save house: Montgomery Cars using: Hans' dark-grey Manana Hans Hans is 32 years old soldier of Cantellaci Family. He was a poor bus driver; he didn’t have much money and food. Once, when he drove along the dark street at night, he met two “businessmen” as he thought. They got to his car and said “Drive us to our hideout, now!” Hans was terribly afraid of those two guys, he drove as they said. After all, one of them said “You can work for us now, good guy. But if you say about this place someone, you’ll die! See you tomorrow, good guy”. Then they ran away. Now Hans is a worker for the family. Friendship: Friend First seen in: Introduction Weapons using: Ingram MAC-10Or something like this,MP5 Save house: Rockshore West/Last Dime Motel Cars using: Dark-grey Manana Missions Appearance: Chapter 1 Introduction Funky Skunk(Boss) Mr. Ego(Boss) Welcome to the Trouble(Boss) Introducing(Semi-boss) Weekend at Countryside(Boss) Family of rats(Boss) Let the people say(Boss) After the mess(Boss) First meeting with Don(Boss) Chapter 2 Intro (more soon...) Jared Jared is 45 years old consigliere of Cantellaci Family. Everybody knows that Jared is a dangerous and high-statused guy in the family. Jared has the biggest illegal weapon and drug hideout in all San Andreas. If you want some “toys” or goods, call him and he’ll get it to you. Jared was a little 15 years old child when he first met a mafiosi. That mafiosi was from Carvello Family. He killed all his family, instead of him and his little brother. Now Jared seeks revenge on them and other enemy families. Hates English food, Russian people and American culture. Friendship: Friend Becomes friend after: Enemy Meeting Working for: Cantellaci family Status in family: Consigliere First seen in: Introducing Weapons using: Ingram MAC-10,MP5 Save house: Hideout at Whitewood Estates Cars using: White Landstalker Mission Appearance: Chapter 1 Introducing Jared's warehouse(Boss) Enemy Meeting(Boss) Chapter 2 Intro (More soon...) Hanson Hanson is 31 years old lawyer that belongs to Cantellaci Family. So poor in life, Hanson is a psycho. After his first incoming to the hospital for loonies, he has really changed. Now, after all adventures, he is a lawyer of Cantellaci Family and a secret agent of government. He doesn’t give promises because he knows that he won’t do them. Friendship: Normal Working for: Cantellaci Family Status in family: Lawyer First seen in: Introducing Weapons using: None. Save house: ??? Cars using: ??? Mission appearance: Chapter 1 Introducing Chapter 2 (more soon...) Alexandre "Alex" Grinyov Alex is 27 years old Russian informant of Cantellaci Family. Really dangerous man, because he’s rude, aggressive and it doesn’t matter if you an enemy or a friend. Holds big weapon hideout in Los Santos. Doesn’t like any American things, except weapons. Friendship: Normal Working for: Cantellaci Family Status in family: Weapon holder,informant First seen in: Introducing Weapons using: ??? Save house: ??? Cars using: ??? Mission appearance: Chapter 1 Introducing Chapter 2 Intro Serious Alex(Boss) (More soon...) Basah Basah is 30 years old caporegime of Cantellaci Family, Jared’s little brother. He was a witness of his family’s murder, so he decided to take revenge. When he notified that Jared is a mafiosi, Basah decided to get into family too. Like his brother, he is dangerous but kind and friendly. He is also a companion of his brother’s deals. Friendship: Normal Working for: Cantellaci Family Status in family: Caporegime First seen in: Jared's warehouse Weapons using: ??? Save house: Jared's hideout in Whitewood Estates Cars using: Jared's white Landstalker Mission appearance: Chapter 1 Jared's warehouse Chapter 2 (more soon...) Tim Tim is 39 years old don of Cantellaci Family. He is very aggressive and doesn’t like any traitors or anything like this. Was a very big businessman and a drug holder, but because of government, he closed his business. Dislikes Alex and newbies in the family, like Hans or Luca. Friendship: Normal Working for: Cantellaci Family Status in family: Don First seen in: First meeting with Don Weapons using: ??? Save house: Caligula's casino hotel Cars using: ??? Mission appearance: Chapter 1 First meeting with Don Chapter 2 Intro (more soon...) Families Tantanello Family Tantanello Family is the second biggest family of Las Venturas and San Andreas.Their main business is to rob big warehouses and gunfighting with other families.Hates debtors. Friendship: Enemy Leader: Anthony First seen in: Welcome to the Trouble Important members: Fredo-Leader of Countryside faction of the family Killed by Luca and Hans in "Weekend at Countryside" mission Lind The Blind-Best sniper of Tantanellos Killed by Luca in order to weaken Tantanello family Donny-Capo of the family Killed by Luca in order to save his and Hans' lives Leonardo "Leo"-Capo of the family Killed by Luca and Jared in order to stop racketing Jared Anthony-Don of the family Weapons using: Ingram MAC-10,M4 Gang car: White black painted Stratch Territories: Montgomery(main in Countryside),Fort Carson,Redsands East,Creek,Caligula's Casino Mission appearance: Chapter 1 Welcome to the Trouble(Donny dies) Weekend at Countryside(Fredo dies) Family of rats(Lind the Blind dies) Enemy meeting(Leo dies) Chapter 2 (More soon...) Cantellaci Family Cantellaci Family is the most powerful family all over San Andreas.They are doing all that they wants:robs,steals,kills etc. Friendship: Ally Leader: ??? Co-leader: Jared First seen in: Introducing Important members: Jared-Consigliere of the family Hanson-Lawyer of the family Alex-Informant of the family Weapons using: ??? Gang car: ??? Territories: Last Dime Motel,Whitewood Estates(main),Dillimore,Redsands West,LVA Freight Depot(with Gianos) Mission appearance: Chapter 1 Introduction(Hans) Introducing(Alex,Hanson,Jared) Jared's warehouse(Basah) Chapter 2 (More soon...) Missions Missions are uploaded in story-line, so it can't be downloaded one-by-one '''Chapter 1 missions:' Link That's all! Play the storyline and give me feedback. Category:Mission Category:Browse